


How Guardians Of The Galaxy Helped John Watson Realized That He Was In Love With His Best Friend

by todaywasasherlockday (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuteness and Fluff because I can, I am so sorry for this mess, Jealous Sherlock, Kinda... It's more passingly mentioned but still., M/M, Possessive Behavior, This is what happens when I listen to the guardians of the galaxy soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todaywasasherlockday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson never thought that going to see Guardians of the Galaxy with his newest girlfriend would end like it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Guardians Of The Galaxy Helped John Watson Realized That He Was In Love With His Best Friend

His girlfriend, Jennifer, was a massive marvel fan. At the age of 38, it was less endearing than it would of been when he was 18, but it was by far more normal than some of the obsessions his recent girlfriends have had.

John Watson had the worst luck dating. That was something that he was absolutely sure about. All of his recent girlfriends had been crazy, and that was coming from an adrenaline junkie who spent more nights chasing down criminal than he did in his own bed. Besides, Sherlock never liked any of them. That seems like a weird reason, even in John's head, but Sherlock was the most important person in his life and he couldn't rightfully date someone that the detective hated.

Jennifer was nice though and if the weirdest thing about her was that she had a healthy appreciation for men in tights, well John would consider himself lucky.

When the movie started, Jennifer made a quiet squealing noise and cuddled into John's side. John had to admit that it was a good movie, and that the song choices were really unique and kinda funny but somehow fit with the tone of the movie. He remembered most of them from when he was younger, but seeing that movie made him want to listen to them again. So he bought the soundtrack for the movie on his walk home.

* * *

Jennifer, as it turned out, was a bitch. She dumped him for a man who looks more like Captain America than John did. Apparently, that was the only reason she'd gone out with him in the first place. John figured he might have dodged a bullet there.

Still, he enjoyed listening to the Guardians of the Galaxy soundtrack while he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking.

* * *

John was listening to "Fooled Around and Fell in Love" and thinking about his past girlfriends when an idea suddenly popped into his mind. Even though he'd listened to the songs on that album dozens of times, he suddenly thought about the lyrics and how well they applied to him, except for the whole being in love thing. A rebellious part of his brain thought ' _you know that not true'_ but John'd gotten so good at squashing that voice in his head that he didn't even acknowledge it's existence anymore. Instead all John was thinking about was how he tended to fool around a lot.

"JOHN!" He heard Sherlock yell from the second floor landing, "THERE IS A CASE!"

John sighs and stands up.

Singing to himself under his breathe, "Free, on my own is the way I used to be. But since I met you baby, love's got a hold on me." He didn't really notice that he was thinking about Sherlock now, and the parts of him that did notice brushed it off. He was still singing under his breathe when met Sherlock on the landing.

He met Sherlock's eyes and saw that the taller man was smirking at him, "Nice song," He said before rushing down the stairs in a swirl of wool and cashmere, "Come along John! The game is on!"

 _Shit._ John thought as the rest of his brain finally caught up with that rebellious part that had always known that he was in love with Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Since John's revelation the week before, he was avoiding Sherlock,he realized that that was probably not the best way to handle the situation, but he was freaking out. Strangely, Sherlock hadn't mentioned John's new convention of only going downstairs if he needed to. Then again, Sherlock talks to John when he isn't even in the country so John didn't really expect for Sherlock to notice.

It wasn't the fact that Sherlock was a guy either, it was just that being in love with his best friend is the cheesiest, most overused trope in the history of the universe. And he didn't want to lose his crazy genius of a best friend.

Lying on his back, listening to the Guardians of the Galaxy soundtrack again, he was thinking about Sherlock. Listening to the lyrics of "I'm Not in Love" he felt the same feeling of correlation that he had the week before.

This was how he had been lying to himself for the past 3 years since he met Sherlock. Telling himself that all the obvious signs that he loved the madman were just silly, explainable coincidences.

John sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He needed tea.

Groaning as he stood up and turned off his cd player, his mind still churning over his revelation.

"John! There you are!" Sherlock exclaimed looking up from his microscope.

"Sherlock." John acknowledged as he went about making himself tea. Out of habit he pulled two mugs out of the cupboard.

"Are you alright? I've barely seen you this past week." Sherlock asked, his voice suddenly right behind John.

John turned and then tried to take a step back when he realized that Sherlock was stood less than a foot away from him. He only managed to hit his hip against the counter though.

"Sorry 'bout that." John muttered, his heart in his throat as he rubbed his hurt hip slightly. He turned back to the tea hoping to distract himself from the object of his love that was standing so close to him that he could feel the heat of his body. He fished the tea bags out and handed one of the mugs to Sherlock, careful to avoid touching Sherlock's hand as he did.

Sherlock took a sip from his mug, without breaking eye contact.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you, what is that song you were singing last week?"

"It's called 'Fooled Around and Fell in Love'.. Why?"

"I enjoyed it." Sherlock replied, shrugging noncommittally before returning to his microscope.

* * *

 John stopped avoiding Sherlock after that. He couldn't avoid his best friend. Besides, he could easily keep his newfound feelings a secret. He couldn't tell Sherlock about them, he couldn't bear to be rejected by the man again like he had that first night at Angelo's.

That is until he found Sherlock singing "Fooled Around and Fell in Love" while he was dancing around the kitchen making coffee in the morning.

For some reason, Sherlock wasn't wearing a shirt that morning either. To John's surprise, Sherlock wasn't nearly as thin as he'd always thought he was. Instead, his entire chest and back were covered in lean muscle. This was not helping John's resolve to keep his feelings a secret.

Sherlock's eyes literally lit up when he laid eyes on the shorter man so when Sherlock's eyes met John's, John knew he was done for.

Before John realized what was happening, he was advancing on Sherlock. Sherlock did not seem concerned, he just look expectant when he found himself wedged between the counter and the doctor.

Suddenly, John realized that Sherlock had been trying to elicit this response from him. He found that he didn't care as he leaned up to catch the younger man's lips with his own.

Sherlock moaned into the kiss and eagerly responded, opening his mouth to accept John's insistent tongue. He pulled on John's hips so that the two of them were pressed together from chest to knee. Pressed against Sherlock like that, John didn't know how he resisted. Sherlock's kisses alternated between teasing and claiming before he started trailing his lips down the side of John's neck. He found the pulse point and began sucking and nipping at the delicate skin there as his hands slid up the back of the ex-army doctor's t-shirt.

The younger man pulled away to survey his work before looking John in the eyes and growling, "Mine."

John let out a surprised laugh, "Were you jealous of them this entire time?"

In response, Sherlock grabbed John hand and dragged him to the detective's bedroom.

Needless to say, the residents of 221b baker street did not have coffee until much later that day.


End file.
